From Then
by Toda Kei
Summary: This is a fanfiction. This story was created because I read Faster Than a KIss, but it's not really about it's characters. But I based the story about it's "student-teacher relationship".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an experiment. The reason I didn't consider anyone to be Atsushi Ren because I expect that the readers of this fanfic are girls. I want you to put yourself to her character. Please review. I badly need it to have improvements. Thank you so much :))

Characters:  
Yamamura Shinji Sensei- Haruma Miura

Atsushi Ren- (any girl)

Kazehaya Sho- Kazuya Kamenashi

Yano Emi

Toda Teppei

Sawada Yushi

xxxxxxxxx

"Wait!" she exclaimed while seeing the bus leaving.

She's in hurry again. Last night she just looked at the wall and wait until she fell asleep. She can't sleep without doing it. And as she waits to be sleepy, she realized that it's already 2 AM and still can't sleep. So, she pushed herself to sleep.

The bus didn't stop, so she will just wait for the next bus.

'I will not walk. Besides, it's really far and if I will walk, I will definitely be late'. Her train of thought.

So she waited. When the next bus came, it's already crowded.

"This is better than late for the first day of classes" she said like she was encouraging herself.

So she tried her best to move further to the middle to be more comfortable.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It's his second year in teaching. He is a music teacher. He likes to be in music, like it was in his DNA. He loves his profession because he can able to share the beauty of music to his students. Last semester, a student went to him and said,

"Sensei! Thank you for sharing your passion to us. Because of you I am able to connect and express myself in music. That's why, I will pursue to be a music teacher like you"

He remembers it like it was just yesterday. He still feels over-joyed about it.

He is inside in a very crowded bus. But it will not stop him to be in school. Suddenly, it stopped. A student went inside the bus and made her way to the middle where he was. It was sudden when he realized that he is already looking at her.

'Poor thing she's a student? But she has a very nice eyes. I hope that she's studying in our school.' he thought.

When he realized what he was thinking, he shooked his head and turn to the other direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'I hope that I will not be late' her mind speaking.

She is not a very good student last semester. Although she excell in her academics and win effortlessly in whatever she competes to. But she's really stubborn. When school asks her to compete in a sports festival international, she declines it because she's not in the mood. She declines everything when she doesn't like it. Even the principal ask her a favor, she declines it without any hesitations. In their last school year, when her sensei asked her to be the class representative, she declines it harshly, making her sensei embarrased inside the class. After that day, they had new homeroom adviser. And because of that incident, most of her classmates feared her. But all that are friends with her since middle school, knows that it's not her intention to embarrass their sensei. It's just that, she was having difficulties in using appropriate words in talking.

'I have to be more cooperative this year so that I will be able to have more friends' she thought.

But even she tries so hard to change it will still be the same for her. And she accepted it. She didn't feel the joy in changing her attitude and perspective just so her classmates will like her. So, she accepted that 'not everybody will like you'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Even he tried his best to avoid the girl's direction, he failed and look at her. She was listening with her earphone. Suddenly the girl look at the window and smiled. A smile that made him stared at her . It was like in the movies that it became slomo, a sweet melody played and like they are the only people inside the bus.

But when the bus stop and another set of people rode, the people became their barrier. Until he already cannot see the girl. So at every bus stop, he checks if she already left the bus.

'~~~~~~~~~~~' his cellphone rings. His ringtone is Yellow Room by Yiruma. He thought that this song has a meaningful message. Message is very important to him.

He became busy while talking to his friend who is also a teacher that became his bridge to be accepted in his new school. He became busy that he didn't saw that the girl already left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"at last, I'm here"

She straightly went to their classroom with a 3-A. She never cared where class she belongs to. When she entered the classroom,

"Ren! So nice to see you. So, how's our ice princess?" Emi asked.

Emi is a very playful girl. They knew each other since middle school because of a fight. An arcade fight. When Ren was inside a arcade station, she saw a girl who is very noisy while winning in her game and boasting that no one can beat her. So she sat and challenged her. And for the first time, Emi was defeated. But she never quit. Up to their last game, standing 10-9, Ren has a higher point. Emi was already winning when she noticed that her opponent's character is not moving. So she stood up and saw that no one is already playing. She went outside and saw Ren.

"Oi! How is our fight? Ok, so now were already friends!" she shouted with an excited voice.

Ren was surprised. That's the first time some told her "were already friends". And after that night, they became best friends.

"You're still in to that 'ice princess', Emi?" said Ren.

"Why? Are you not that one? So, where's the true Ren?"

Ren was about to answer when the school announcer paged, "Atsushi Ren, Atsushi Ren. Please come to the faculty room".

"So, what did you do at this first day of classes?" Emi asked

"Uhmm, went inside the class where there is a lunatic girl asking me many unessential things." Ren said with a smirk.

"Ha, Ha! Funny! You should go there. I think it will be another long school year" Emi laughed with a good luck written at her face. Yes, Emi was right she also thinks that this will not be an easy year for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He already arrived at the wrong bus stop. So he is going to be late because of it.

'I'm so careless! How could I be mistaken? Plus I didn't know where she went down' he said.

He stopped and realized what's the last sentence he thought. It's not right for him to have a feeling for a student.

He shooked his head. 'No! I think I was just excited because of the new school year' he relieved himself.

He arrived at the school. He was introduced to all the faculty members. The principal was not there because they said that he is talking to a very stubborn student. He felt nice with his new co-faculty.

He was surprised that he was assigned to be a homeroon teacher of 3-A. He was assigned to a class in which the students are almost excelling at all subjects and non-academic activities. The head teacher introduced him to his class. Everybody are smiling at him. 'As expected from a "A" class' he thought while returning the warm smiles from his students.

The head teacher already left to give him the floor. First he asked the students if they have any expectation at the class.

A student raised his hand, "I expect that all of us will be cooperative this year."

"I expect that everyone will get-along well" another one said.

Almost everyone said their expectations. Emi raised her hand,

"Sensei! Is it ok if I ask a question?"

"Oh... of course it's a pleasure to answer" he answered while smiling back at the very sunny girl.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked with a very sunny smile. She asked him without any hesitations.

He was surprised because he didn't see it coming. He didn't expect such sunny girl would asked him about that.

'There is something with this girl' he thought.

He saw the class was waiting for him to answer, especially girls.

He was aware that he has a pleasant face. Many of his colleagues told him that. As well when he was still studying, there's no school year that he didn't received confession from girls. The girl's likes him because of his looks. His eyes, his lips, his hands, the way he speak compliments his calmness, intelligence and being a prince-type especially when playing piano.

"Uhmm, I don't have at this time because I want to focus with my students" he said with passionate eyes that tells his students that he really wants to teach.

Girls are already screaming because of their new crush's attitude. They said that they are lucky to have a prince-type sensei. Even the guys likes him because they saw his passion for teaching from his eyes. When all are excited and already looking forward for the rest of the semesters, he is also excited and happy while seeing his students.

'This will be a good school year' he thought.

Next thing he did is to take the attendance.

"Yano?" "present"  
"Toda?" "present"  
"Sawada" "present"

He called names...

"Atsushi?" no one answered.  
"Atsushi? Is Atsushi Ren here?"

"She's not here Yamamura Sensei. She was called to the principal's office" one of the class stood up to answer him.

'So she must the one who they are talking about. The student who is stubborn. I must say that there will be a challenge for me this year' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, the door opened and a girl entered. Yamamura Sensei were surprised to see who came in.

"Ren! Our homeroom teacher is already here!" Emi said with a very modulated voice that Ren can hear it.

"Oh..." she snapped and look at her new sensei.

"I am sorry if I was late becau..." she was interrupted when she saw her sensei's face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is an experiment. The reason I didn't consider anyone to be Atsushi Ren because I expect that the readers of this fanfic are girls. I want you to put yourself to her character. Please review. I badly need it to have improvements. Thank you so much :))

'He was sparkling like a prince. He is really handsome with those surprised expression. Wait, surprised? Ah, yeah I was late. Who will not be surprised when you're in the middle of the class then suddenly a student went in to create a very awkward silence. But he's really handsome. I need to stare at him more.' she thought.

"Hey Ren! What are you? Daydreaming?" Emi cut her daydream.

"Ano, I... I'm sorry for interrupting the class" she said while bowing.

She can't barely look at him. She was stunned by him. How could a handsome guy like him be her teacher.

"Ahmm... It's okay Atsushi-san" Yamamura said while still coping with his surprised. Who will thought that he will the teacher of this student. He can't think on how will he do things while she's his student.

The door opened. The principal was at the door.

"Excuse me everyone. Sorry for interrupting at your first day but, Atsushi-san, the school needs you. You have to compete to..." the principal said with a pleasing while commanding voice.

"To what?" Ren interrupted.

"To bring honor to our school. To see how great I am in playing piano?" she continued.

"Yes, so if you may..." the principal answered with great honor but interrupted again.

"No! I play piano because I want to. I don't want to compete just to know who's greater. I don't want to showcase something I treasure." she said.

The principal sighed. He knew that this will happen. There's no hope in asking Ren. She does things if she wants only.

"Ok if that is you're final decision, I will respect it. I thought that you will be more cooperative this year." he finally gave up.

The principal looked at Yamamura and give his apology for interrupting the class.

"I'm sorry Yamamura-sensei if I interrupted your class at your first day." He went closer to whisper something.

"Be watchful at Ren, she may be a good student but she has difficulties with cooperating. And be ready because this will not be the last scene including Atsushi-san" the principal warned him.

He slowly looked at Ren's direction. She is already staring outside the window.

'She really likes to look outside' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the principal left. Yamamura had difficulty in continuing the class. Emi reminded him that he must continue to take the attendance. While taking the attendance, he took glances to Ren direction.

'She is really something' then he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren just looked outside to avoid her sensei. She can't look at him because she knows that if she looks again, she will not take her eyes off him. But she still took glances at him. She saw him smiled at her direction. Her heart throbbed so loud. Like her soul went out of her body.

'He is really my type.'

'Ren!? What are you saying? He is your sensei! Gather your self and concentrate' she wrestle with herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At their school, when it is the first day of classes, the homeroom adviser stays only at the class to have bonding and to create a better relationship.

So there is no way of escaping for the two of them.

The bell rang. The students took their lunch break.

"Emi! Yushi! Teppei!" Ren shouted hysterically that made her friends surprised.

"What? You surprised us! What are you?" they responded.

"Let's go out! Let's eat at the cafeteria!" Ren answered.

"No! We have our packed lunch. Besides there are many people. It's too crowded. Even teachers are there to eat. Be conside..." Teppei complained but was interrupted by Ren.

"Really?! Ok, let's eat here! Hahahaha!" Ren laughed hysterically.

Emi was just silent while watching her friends talking. She thought that there is something going on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Yamamura left right after the bell rang. He have to gather himself and to concentrate in teaching. It will be hard for him if he will continue to look at Ren like that. He has to focus.

When he entered the faculty room, Ryuu is waiting for him. He is not a homeroom teacher so, he stayed at the faculty room while reading manga. Ryuu is his friend/co-teacher at this school. They are neighbors when they are still children.

"Hey! You're early! Almost all the homeroom teachers stayed longer at their classes to have lunch with their new students." Ryuu said.

"Really? But I think it's ok to leave them alone at lunch. We already made a bond" he answered

"I know. Yamamura Shinji, who can't resist that face. And since when you had a hard time on interaction. You are the guru for that area" he laughed and remembered their school days when Shinji didn't have to assert effort just to have friends. He was followed.

"Let's go to the cafeteria. I think they will offer a great deal for a new teacher and to his friend. What'd you think?" Ryuu smirked.

They left the faculty room. At their way Ryuu noticed Shinji's worried face.

"Hey! It's first day, you should show your students your Prince-type traits" after Ryuu said that he laughed hard.

"Hahaha!" Shinji laughed sarcastically.

Ryuu realized his friends problem. "Ah! I know who you are worrying about." he said and made Shinji nervous.

'What!? He already know? How? He already noticed that... about Ren!?' he is already nervous.

"Atsushi Ren is her name, am I right that you're thinking about that brat? Huh?" Ryuu asked like he needs confirmation.

"What!? Of cource not! She's my student and I'm her sensei!" Yamamura answered hysterically.

"Hey! Calm down. I know she's your student. You should not respond like that. It was like you like her"

"Of course not!"

"I know that you're worried about that girl. I heard what happened earlier at your class. She is a very excellent student. Before, she competes in contests and she wins all of them. But I saw that she's not happy doing it. So one day, when they asked her again to join a competition, she refused. It made the principal worried because she is one of this school's pride. She's a big loss for this school. But you know what? I know that she is happier at this moment. Even she has problems at expressing her thoughts she is a good girl." Ryuu saw the great change in Ren attitude after refusing those competitions.

"Last school year, their homeroom teacher backed out as their homeroom adviser and left the school. She told us that Ren embarrassed her in front the whole class. We know that it's true but we also know that she didn't meant it. She maybe tough but she is really a sweet girl."

He continues.

"Last semester I was at the supermarket, I bought the latest issue of this manga. I saw her there and ask her what she was doing there. Do you know what she said?"

"What?" Shinji was curious.

Ryuu continued. "This is what she answered me 'What do you think Sensei the reason I'm here? Of course to shop'. She answered me like I was not a sensei except of using 'sensei'. And there's no trace of joking" Ryuu laughed.

"Could you imagine something like her? Then when I was at cashier I found out that I left my wallet at my apartment. I was already in panic when she saw me and paid for my manga."

'What a very careless person' Shinji thought about his friend.

"Then after that, I told her that I will pay her but she said 'no' instead she said, 'I saw you holding that (pointing to his manga) a while ago, and I thought that I offended you. So, maybe I could pay for it to make it up with you sensei. And I think that it's a good manga too.' Ryuu paused there and smiled.

"She already walked away when she turned tome again while smiling, 'Sensei! Have great time' then she really left" he continued.

'She really is something. I can't wait to have a personal encounter with her' Shinji thought it excitedly but...

"So, Shinji be easy on her. She maybe like that, stubborn. But she is very thoughtful girl." Ryuu smiled at Shinji.

'Yeah, that's really my problem. How will I deal her' he is already having difficulties.


End file.
